Küçük Hangleton'un Asistanı
by Serinny
Summary: Fantazi!AU! Tom'un bir cadı değil de, Cadı, ve Harry'nin onun yeni cesur asistanı olduğu evren. One-shot, pre-slash, TMR/HP. The Assistant of Little Hangleton'un çevirisi.


**Uyarılar:** Alternatif Evren – Fantazi; mizah, pre-slash, gözünü kısıp bakarsan belki slash, Tanrı bilir bu neyin nesi lmao

 **Çift:** TMR/HP

 **Özet:** Tom'un bir cadı değil de, Cadı, ve Harry'nin onun yeni cesur asistanı olduğu evren.

Neyin kötü gitme ihtimali var ki?

Tom birisinin önceden ona bu soruyu sormasını diliyordu, çünkü o zaman akıllıca tekrardan düşünürdü. Ne yazık ki, o anda etrafta kimse yoktu, o yüzden Tom, asistanının ona yardımcı olması gerektiği halde, Harry'nin yarattığı sorunları arkasından temizlemekle yükümlü kalmış durumda.

Küçük Hangleton'un Cadısı olarak hayat zor.

 **Disclaimer:** Harry Potter serisi – J.K. Rowling. Hikaye RenderedReversed'e aittir. Benim çevirmeme izin verdiğin için teşekkürler R.R.!

* * *

"Lütfen beni çırağınız yapın!"

Tom omzunu silkti. "Olur."

"Her şeyi yaparı– bekle, ne?" Harry gözlerini kırptı. "'Olur'? Cidden mi? Emin olduğunuzaa _emin_ misiniz?"

Tom yine omzunu silkti. "Neden olmasın? Kazanları temizlemeye yardımcı biri işime yarayabilir."

"Yani... _Yardımcınız_ olacağım..."

" _Cadı_ çırak yetiştirmez, çocuk," Tom dudağını büktü. "Kasabada sadece tek _bir_ Cadıya ihtiyaç var, o da _benim._ Eğer konu hakkında söylemek istediğin bir şey varsa...?"

Harry anında evrensel olarak pes etme manasında ellerini kaldırdı. "Hayır! Hayır, ben iyiyim. İyiyiz. Tek Cadı, anlaşıldı. Bir cadı olmak bile istemiy– "

" _Cadı,_ " Tom sabırsızca düzeltti.

"Evet, evet. _Cadı._ Olmak istemiyorum bile– şey, demek istediğim, eminim işiniz harika, ve kötülemeye çalışmıyo– "

Kendisini sosyal gafların deliğine daha fazla gömmeden, Tom arka odaya işaret ediyor ve boş iksir şişelerini temizlemesini ve sonra da malzeme raflarını düzenlemesini emrediyor. Harry tereddüt etmiyor ve üç saniye bile olmadan gitmiş durumda.

Hm. Çocuk hızlı.

* * *

Tom kararından pişman olmayacağını düşünüyor, eğer Harry hızlı olduğu kadar yetenekliyse.

Görünüşe göre, Harry temizlikte _baya_ yetenekli. Günün bitiminde, Tom'un bütün şişeleri temiz ve parıldıyor, malzeme raflarının tozu alınmış ve alfabetik olarak isimleriyle birlikte sıralanmış (yanı sıra, çürütücü ve kötü içerikliler için kürdan boyutundaki arkadaşça DİKKAT uyarıları), tavandaki daha tehlikeli deneylerinden kalma izler gitmiş, ve bir öfke nöbeti anında duvarda açtığı büyük yarık bile artık yok.

Bir gün. _Yıllardır_ biriken o karmaşayı yok etmek Harry'nin _bir gününü_ aldı.

Ve, el atmışken, Harry Tom'un giysilerini bile düzeltti. Hâlâ üzerindeyken. Ve Tom fark etmedi bile.

"Şey," Harry ilan etti, esneyerek, saat gece yarısına vururken, "İyi bir günün işi, sözüm varsa. Ne düşünüyorsunuz, Patron?"

"Kalıyorsun," diyor Tom tartışılamayacak bir tonla.

"Harika!" Harry parlıyor. "Yarın saat sekiz gibi gelirim. Oh, ve kahvaltı da getiririm! Görüşürüz o zaman, Patron!"

Asistan işe almak yerine, kendisine bir hizmetçi edindi. Yine de, _teknik_ olarak aynı şeyler zaten. Değil mi?

Tom'un şansına, yanlış bir düşünce bu. Çok yanlış. _Öylesine_ yanlış ki, çok yakın gelecekte ileri görüşlülüğünün eksikliğine lanetler yağdırıyor olacak.

* * *

"...Ne yaptım dedin."

Harry ayaklarını yerde sürüklüyor, mahçup görünerek. Arkasındaki hipogrif bakış atıyor ve tüylerini düzeltmeye başlıyor.

"Ne, _onu_ orada _bırakacak_ değildim herhalde!"

"Bir hipogrif çaldın," diyor Tom yavaşça.

"'Çaldın' biraz... _güçlü_ bir kelime... Ayrıca, idam edilmek üzereydi! Düşünüyorum ki, o noktadan sonra artık sahibi kimse ondan vazgeçmeye gönüllü."

Küçük Hangleton'un Cadısı içini çekiyor. "Peki, onu tutabilirsin, ama bu malzemelerini toplamak da işlerinden biri olacak anlamına geliyor."

Harry parlıyor. "Sorun değil, Patron! Gel, Şahgaga, seni ahıra götüreyim."

Bu başlangıç, en azından. Tom bunun Harry'nin 'kahraman içgüdüsünün' harekete geçtiği _son defa_ olmayacağını bilmeliydi.

* * *

"Harry, neden ceketinin cebinde bir ejder yumurtası saklamaya çalışıyorsun?"

Asistanı donar. Tom iyi bir açıklama için sabırlıca bekler – nasıl olsa, Harry _Cadı_ dan bir şey saklayamayacağını iyi bilmeli. Asistanının o _gerçeği_ unutması neredeyse travmatik bir deneyim kaynaklı...Harry'nin yalan söyleme üstüne olan yeteneksizliğine düşünmeye gerek yok bile.

"Um. Açıklayabilirim?"

Tom'un parmakları masaya vuruyor. "Bekliyorum."

"Şey, yan bir yolda bu adamı buldum ve– "

Harry ona çok uzun, detaylı bir hikaye anlatmaya girişiyor ki Tom inansa mı inanmasa mı emin değil. İnanmasına yardımcı olacak tek etken anlatanın asistanı olması, ki gerçekten güçlü bir etken. Diğer yandan, Harry ona yan yolda bir adamın soyulduğunu gördüğünü, buna bulaştığını, ve adamı devamında çıkan kovalamacadan kurtardığını, çünkü görünüşe göre normal bir hırsızlık olayı değil– mafya ve Ölüm Yiyenlerle ilgili bir şeyler; Tom emin değil– ve sonra evine alışveriş poşetlerini taşıyarak yine yardımda bulunduğunu, sonucunda da konu olan ejder yumurtasıyla ödüllendirildiğini söylüyor.

"– ve hayır demeye çalıştığımda benimle daha güvenli olacağını söyledi. Aslında onu size doğum günü hediyesi olarak verecektim, Patron, ama..." Harry mahçupça omzunu silkti, "Artık bildiğinize göre yapabileceğim bir şey yok. Süpriz?"

"...Doğum günümü nerden biliyorsun?"

Asistanı sırıttı. "Takviminizi kontrol ettim! Sizi bilerekten, Patron, doğum gününüz olarak işaretlenmiş olmayacaktı – tam tersi– o yüzden yıl içindeki en şiddetle laf edilmiş, karalanmış güne baktım! Ve 31 Aralık'ı buldum. Bir hafta sonra. Doğru muyum?"

Tom asistanının doğum gününü bilmesiyle gelen artıları ve eksileri tartıyor. "Ejderhanın türü ne?" diye soruyor onun yerine.

"Bilmem. Yumurtadan çıkmasını bekleyeceğiz."

"Bir ejderhaya nasıl bakılması gerektiğini bile biliyor musun?"

Harry kuvvetlice başını salladı. "Oh, evet. Arkadaşlarımdan birinin abisi bir ejder rezervinde çalışıyor. Ejderhaları hakkında baya canlı– aile yemeklerine davet edildiğimde hep duyduğum şeyler."

"Bir ejderhayı nasıl _eğitmen_ gerektiğini biliyor musun?"

"Evet. Yavru köpek gibiler, neredeyse. Sadece daha tehlikeli bir kişilikle biraz daha zekileri. O kadar da kötü değil. Oh, ama ateşlerden kaçınmak gerek, çünkü büyürlerken iyi kontrol edemiyorlar, ve– "

"Haklıydın. Doğum günüm 31 Aralık'ta. Ejder yumurtadan çıkınca kapı bekçisi olarak eğit, o zaman kalabilir."

Harry parlar. "Harika! Vay be, dağda yaşıyor oluşunuz kesinlikle iyi bir şey, Patron. Ejderhalar geniş alan sever. Büyüdüğünde, şey yapabiliri– "

"Yapacak işin yok mu?"

Asistanı diğer cebinden bir not defteri çıkarırken ciddileşiyor. "Patron: yerler temiz, kazanlar kurumada, randevu defteriniz düzenli– bugün üçte bir tane var, bu arada– bıldırcınotunuzu yeniledim, artakalan Çok Özlü İksiri'nizi şişeledim, arka bahçedeki yabani otları temizledim, yeni giysilerinizi aldım, ve yeni yerleştirilmiş mutfakta öğle yemeği neredeyse hazır. Şimdi yemek istermisiniz, bu arada? Yoksa daha sonra yemek üzere koruma altına alabilirim."

Bazı zamanlar, Tom asistanı hakkında laf edemiyor oluşundan nefret ediyor. Onun yerine, "Yemek şimdi, Harry," için onaylıyor, ve yeni ejderhaları için olan eğitim programına devvam ediyor. Harry yemeği getirmeden önce yumurtayı şömineye yerleştiriyor, ve sonra oturup koca, girişi açık bir mağaraya karşı ejderhayı gözdağı taktiği olarak açıkta bırakmanın önemini tartışıyorlar.

* * *

Eğer Tom bir hipogrif ve ejderhayla her şeyin sonlanacağını düşündüyse, şey...

Yanlışı olurdu.

"Harry, başka bir konuşma yapmamıza gerek var mı? Burası şeytani bir _in_ , hayvanat bahçesi değil!"

Asistanı surat asıyor. "Ama...ama Patron! Nasıl bildiniz?"

Tom sabırsızca elini sallıyor. "Yüzünde o bakış var yine, açıkça. Bir hipogrif çaldığındakiyle, bir ejder yumurtası getirdiğindekiyle, gölümüz olabilir mi diye sorduğundakiyle aynı bakış– "

"Ama Şahgaga yardımcı! Malzemelerinize iki kat daha hızlı ulaşıyorsunuz– ve, hey, Norbert'ten _hoşlanıyorsunuz_ , Patron! Sizi dışarda ve başkasının bakmadğını düşündüğünüz anlarda onu okşarken görüyorum. Ve gölün varlığı sadece suda yetişen bitkileri yetiştirmeye yardımcı olur. Galsamotu gibi! Bakın, artık Şahgaga'yla gidip almama gerek kalmad– "

"Harry, içinde dev mürekkep balığı _olmayan_ bir gölümüz olabilirdi."

Diğer zamanlardaki gibi, Harry mahçup görünüyor. "Um..."

"İçinde bir deniz halkı köyüne _de_ ihtiyacımız yok."

"...Eşyalarını daha da iyi korumak için...?"

"Ve kelpi?"

"Onu _avlıyorlardı_! Onu _orada öylece bırakacak değildim._ Ayrıca, Nessie iyidir. Ve şimdi bir paketine _kırk galleon_ vermek yerine bedavaya kelpi saçı alabilirsiniz! Cidden, tüccarlar; kelpiler o kadar da– "

Tom onu keskin bir el hareketiyle durdurdu.

(Harry bir gün içinde Cadı'yı sinirlendirme üstüne bir limit olduğunu biliyor. Güçlü olabilir, ama _aptal_ değil. Tom yapacakları her dövüşte onu yenebilir, ve en başta işverenini sinirlendirme isteği de yok.

Ayrıca, Tom için çalışmayı _seviyor_. Hatta, Tom'u genel olarak seviyor. Cadı şaşırtıcı bir şekilde iyi biri– şey, Norbert'in yakaladığı herkesi Nessie'ye yemek olarak vermesi dışında, ve tamam Sihir Bakanlığı Müşteşarı'nın ölümüne önayak olması da _baya kabaydı_ , ve–

Tamam. _Belki_ Tom sadece ona karşı iyi biri.)

" _Bu_ sefer ne getirdin?"

Harry o Tom'un alıştığı tanıdık mahçuplukla gülümsüyor. "Uh, Hogsmeade'in yakınındaki sihirli ormanlardan biri yakın zamanda yanmış, o yüzden o bölgedeki thestral sürüsünün gidecek yeri yoktu..."

"Dağımda bir yerde bir thestral sürümün olduğunu mu söylüyorsun bana?"

"...Artık bedavaya thestral saçı da edinebilirsiniz?"

Tom _ona_ itiraz edemez. Yine de, iç çekiyor, durumdan hoşnut değilmiş gibi davranıyor çünkü öbür türlü asistanı bunu _yeniden yapmayı_ uygun görebilir, her ne kadar Harry mesajı almamış gibi davransa da.

"Eğer başka bir hayvan grubu kurtaracaksan, bir tek boynuzlu at sürüsünü tercih ederim. Boynuzlarının fiyatı artışta ve bir tanesini otuz galleona almayı _reddediyorum._ "

"Anlaşıldı, Patron."

Sonraki hafta, Harry iki yavru tek boynuzlu at getiriyor, göç eden sürüden yollarının ayrıldığını ve onları bulamadığını açıklıyor.

"Yeteri kadar yakın," diyor Tom ona. O gecenin yemeği normalden bir tutam daha lezzetli, büyük ihtimalle Harry onun saçma – ama kazançlı– kahramanlıklarıyla uğraştığı için teşekkür etmek istedi.

* * *

Bir noktada, Harry'nin kendisinin bile kolayca içinden çıkamayacağı bir deliğe sokacağı kesin. Malesefki, Tom günün her dakikası Harry-gözetlemesi yapmıyor, o yüzden ne zaman olacağını _biliyor_ gibi değil.

 _İyi ki,_ Tom ileriyi düşünen biri. _Cadı_ olaraktan, ahlaksız bir soylunun _Cadı_ 'yla uğraşıp paçasını kurtarabileceğini düşünme olasılığna karşın eşyalarının bir şekilde işaretlenmiş olması önemli. Buna asistanı da dahil. Tom zayıf noktaları sevmiyor, ve olası zayıflıklarının kötüye kullanılabilecek olması _hiç_ hoşuna gitmiyor, o yüzden Harry'le yaptığı anlaşmanın bir parçası olarak da Harry'nin işaretleneceğiyle ilgiliydi.

Kılıfındaki asasının ani yanışı alarmın tetiklenmesi. Tom elini sallıyor ve asasını çıkarıp Harry'nin yanına Sistemaperyumlanmadan önce o anki işlerini korumaya alıyor.

...Ve onu bir akromantula kolonisi tarafından kovalanırken buluyor.

"Patron!" Harry şaşkınlık içinde sesleniyor, neredeyse düşerek ama düşmeden dengesini sağlayarak.

Tom kıyafetlerinin parçalanmış halini, kir ve çamur izlerini, duruşundaki yorulmuşluk, bitkinliği farkediyor. Asistanının, Cadı düşünüyor, işe alındığından beri şimdi en yorgun – ve bu da kayda değer bir durum, Harry'nin yapacaklar listesine bakılacak olursa.

Harry neye bulaştıysa, baş edebileceğinden fazlası.

Tom başını eğiyor, "Sonra, ne yaptığını ve yan etkilerinin ne olduğunu bana anlatacaksın. Şimdi, seni canlı yenilmekten kurtarışımı izle ve bilgiyle ne yapıyorsan yap."

Harry gözlerini kırpıyor, şaşkın şekilde, ama yine de onaylıyor. "Ah, elbette, Patron...?"

Tom kendi başına tüm koloniyle ilgilenince, Harry anlıyor. Tom'un Cadı olmasının bir nedeni var.

Çok, çok iyi bir neden.

Ve Harry onun çırağı olmasa da...çalıştığı süre boyunca hiçbir şey öğrenmemiş gibi de değil. Tom'un çeşit çeşit şeyleri yapışını ve yaratışını izlemişliği var– ama bu Cadı'yı _dövüşürken_ ilk kez görüşü. Eh, dövüş demek pek doğru değildi. Tek taraflı katliam daha doğru olurdu.

"Patron?"

Tom burnunu çekiyor. "Hâlâ malzeme toplamaya yetecek kadar enerjin var mı?"

Harry biberli iksir içmiş gibi anında canlandı. "Tabii ki de! Akromantula zehrinin yarım litresi pazarda yüz galleona gidiyor– "

"Biliyorum. Koyul işe."

Emir, şüphesiz şekilde, bir emir olsa da, Tom asistanına uzun işte yardım ediyor. Bu seferliğine _en azından_ Harry'e _biraz_ rahatlık sağlayabileceğini düşünüyor.

* * *

Sonra bir de Harry'nin neredeyse bir basilisk tarafından yenildiği zaman vardı.

Tom _hâlâ_ , hikayeyi bir kaç kere duyduktan sonra bile, _o_ karmaşaya kendini nasılsoktuğundan emin değil. O günde ayrıca Harry'nin Cadı'nın yılanlarla konuşabildiğini öğrenmesi gerçekleşti. Tom içinse, malzemelerinin yanında her zaman bir flakon anka kuşu gözyaşı taşıyor, ve daha da küçük bir flakon gözyaşını asistanının kendini bu gibi acil durumlarda bulma ihtimaline karşılık üstünde bulunduruyor oluşuna nasıl da minnettar olduğunu öğrendiği gündü.

Şans eseri –işin şans kısmı, Tom için, tek boynuzlulardan sonra tamamiyle tartışılabilir bir durum– büyülü canavarlar korunaklarına katılan bir sonraki eklemeler bir çift çataliz.

Harry bir basilisk bulamadığını söylüyor.

Tom asistanının, aptalca miktardaki çılgın durumlara düşüp durmasına rağmen, hiç travma belirtisi göstermeyişi üstünde düşünüyor.

* * *

Özsaygı ve güvenlik duyusu –ve belki de daha da öne çıkanı, Harry'nin kişiliğinin ' _her şeyi_ kurtar!' diyen kısmı– Tom için başlı başına yeteri kadar sorun çıkarıyor olsa da, genel olarak daha önce hiç öyle fazlasıyla _rahatsız_ olmuşluğu yoktu.

Bir kere, büyülü canavarlar toplamak ve onlarla nasıl ilgilenmesini _bilen_ bir asistana sahip olmak baya kârlı. Malzeme kaynağı oluşları bir yana, Tom'un yaşadığı dağı da koruyorlar o yüzden Tom'un o konu hakkında endişelenmesine gerek kalmıyor. _Ve_ çünkü, Küçük Hangleton da, teknik olarak Tom'un koruması altında olduğundan, canavarlar o konuda da yardımcı oluyor, ayrıca kasabalıların ona ödediği haracın miktarını rahatlıkla arttırmasını sağlıyor.

Ve şikayet edemiyorlar.

(Bir ejderha koruma seviyelerinden sadece _birisi_ , nasıl olsa; kim daha sonra çatalizler ve bir kelpi ve daha da fazlasıyla karşılaşacaklarını bile bile bir ejderhayı öldürür ki?)

Hem, onların etrafta oluşu Harry'i mutlu ediyor, ve mutlu bir asistan lezzetli yemekler ve parıldayan gülümsemeler ve memnun bir Cadı demek. Tom daha ne isteyebilir?

O yüzden, hayır, Tom _dikkatin_ ne olduğunu bilmeyen asistanını kurtarması gereken zamanları _umursamıyor_ , ve Harry macerlarından yanında bir şey getirdiğinde _gerçekten_ bozgun değil – _onlar için nerden vakit buluyor?_ – Tom'un konuyla hiçbir sorunu yok.

Tom'un konuyla _sorun_ yaşamasına ağlayan bir müşteri ve o anda yanında olan Harry neden.

"Elbette sana yardım edeceğiz!" Harry bir anda söylüyor, süpürmesini ağlayan kadına mendil vermek için aniden durduruyor.

Tom'un sinirleri bozuk. Tom'un sinirleri kadın 'teşekkür ederim'leri ve 'ruhlarınız kutsansın' ve 'size nasıl minnetimi belirtebilirim?' deyince _daha da_ bozuluyor.

"Ve kim bu," Tom burnunu kıvırıyor, " _biz_?"

Harry ne yaptığını farkedince, kaskatı kesiliyor. "Umm..."

Tom müşteriye dönüyor. "Git," emrediyor.

"Bekleyin, Patron! Lütfen! O–"

"Kendimi tekrar _etmem_."

" _Tom,_ " diyor Harry, açıkça yalvararak. "Eğer ona yardım etmeyeceksen, en azından _benim_ yardım etmeme izin ver. _Lütfen_."

Küçük Hangleton'un Cadısı tekrar konuşmadan önce, bir duraklama var, sadece Susan Bones'un hıçkırıklarıyla dolu. "Defol," diyor kadına, ve asistanına dönmeden önce kapıdan çıkıp patikaya ulaşana kadar bekliyor.

"Konuş, sana karşı tüm sabrım tükenmeden önce."

Harry Bones'un oturduğu sandalyeye yerleşiyor. "Büyükannesi–"

"Soylu Amelia Bones Karanlık Lord Grindelwald tarafından tutsak alınmış, evet _duydum_. Susan Bones'un ödeyecek parası yok ve kurtarma işleri _yapmıyorum_. Bunu biliyorsun. Kabalığını ben senin cezanı _üç katı kadar acı verici_ yapmadan açıkla."

"Grindelwald ailemi öldürdü."

...Tom ne bekliyorduysa, _bu_ değildi.

"Affedersin?"

Asistanı tekrarlamadan önce derin bir nefes alıyor. "Annem ve babam, Dumbledore'un süvarileri, Lily ve James Potter'dı. Grindelwald güçlerini zayıflatmak istiyordu, o yüzden ailemi hedefledi. Ben doğduktan bir yıl sonra, Karanlık Lord kendisi tarafından öldürüldüler. Yüzlerini zar zor hatırlayabiliyorum," Harry sessizce açıklıyor. "Gelecek on iki yıl boyunca Teyzem ve Eniştem ile yaşadım, ve..."

Tom dinliyor, ve asistanını hikayesi bir sonuca yavaşça ulaşırken, kızgınlığının solduğunu hissediyor. Onun yerini alan, sakin mi sakin, mantıklı bir Harry'i Karanlık Lord Grindelwald üstüne salma ve onu paramparça edişini izleme dürtüsü.

"–ve buraya gelişim böyle oldu," Harry bitiriyor. "Ona sempati duyuyorum–Bones'a. Bana olanın ona da olmasını istemi–"

"Bones'un öylesine pislik akrabaları olduğundan _şüpheliyim_ ," Cadı sözünü kesiyor. "Ve zar zor bir yaşında. Kendi başının çaresine bakabilir. İntikam almak istiyorum demek istemediğine emin misin?"

Harry omuzlarını silkiyor. "Benim Grindelwald'ı yenme isteğim ve bu durumun özel oluşu iki ayrı şeyler. Onun yok olmasını istemem sebebim benim ailemin peşinden gitmiş olması değil –öyle istiyorum çünkü çoktan bir çok aileyi parçalamış olan iğrenç bir adam. Şey, o _ve_ Dumbledore'un onunla ilgili bir şey yapacağına inanmıyorum."

Tom kaşlarını çatıyor. "Ve onu yendikten sonra, o zaman ne yapacaksın?"

Asistanı gözlerini kırpıyor. "Huh?"

"Buraya ilk gelme nedenin, açıkça, Karanlık Lord'u yenmek için gerekli bilgiyi öğrenmek içindi.

Onu yendikten sonra, o zaman ne yapacaksın?"

"Ben..." Harry duruyor, ve sonra yüz ifadesi kafası karışmışlıktan umutsuz yavru köpek bakışına ani bir geçiş yapıyor. "Beni artık burada istemediğinizi mi söylemeye çalışıyorsunuz?"

Tom, açıklanamayacak şekilde rahatlamış olarak, Harry'e, Harry'nin kaçabileceği ama kaçmadığı bir sızlatma büyüsü fırlatıyor. "Aptal asistan. Seni işaretledim. Denesen bile senin ayrılmana izin vermezdim."

Harry kahkaha atıyor. Cadı günün geri kalanında ona düello yapmanın en hileli yollarını öğreterek geçiriyor. Bir ay sonra, Grindelwald kendi hücresinde hapis ve Kral Dumbledore kahraman olarak övülüyor. Harry, sanki Karanlık Lord'u yenme amaçlı bir ay süren yolculuğa hiç çıkmamış gibi, Küçük Hangleton'a dönüyor ve Tom'un hayatına cup diye geri düşüyor.

Dağdaki herkesi onun dönüşüne mutlu.

"Nasıl gitti?"

"Kral beni süvarisi yapmak istedi," diyor Harry. "Ona zaten bir işim olduğunu söyledim. İşaretini gösterince soldu ve beni senden kurtarabileceğine ısrar etti."

Tom hahlıyor. "Sen ne yaptın?"

"Onu Obliviate'ledim," asistanı rahatça cevaplıyor. "Grindelwald'la olan dövüşte öldüğümü düşünüyor, ve sonlandırıcı darbeyi _ben_ değil de kendisinin vurduğunu düşünüyor, benim intikamım olarak. Baya kahramanca, güzel bir hikaye yapıyor –özellikle de 'günahları için yaşamasına izin vermek cezası' durumuyla. Dükkanda işler nasıl gidiyor, Patron?"

Harry'nin Cadı'yı gülümserkenki ilk görüşü.

"Kirli. Temizliğe başla, ve işe koyulmuşken akşam yemeğini de hazırla."

"Tamamdır, Patron!"

* * *

 **UYKUDANEYMİŞCANIM.**

 **Bu hikayeyi bitiriyorum çünkü özeti, başlığı ve Harry'i sevdim. Dosyamda terk edilmiş olarak çok uzun süre kaldı, ve yazılabilir/bitirebilir olanlardan biri o yüzden hoşunuza gidebileceğini düşündüm.**

 **Umarım saçma okumayı sevdiniz c;**

 **İçtenlikle,**

 **R.R.**

* * *

 _Paylaştığım ilk çeviriden daha farklı bir deneyimdi. Zaman kiplerinde sorun yaşadım, ve hata kontrolü yapmadım. Kesin hatalarım vardır yani. Erteleye erteleye yaptığım bir çeviri olsa da eğlenceliydi._

 _Serin._


End file.
